


Friends Past

by Kalloway



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-23
Updated: 2019-11-23
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:06:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21531424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalloway/pseuds/Kalloway
Summary: Leon, thinking about Sora and separation.
Relationships: Leon/Sora (Kingdom Hearts)
Kudos: 3
Collections: The Lemonade Cafe





	Friends Past

**Author's Note:**

> Probably 2004~2005.  
KHYML Quote #3  
\--_"Don't be dismayed at good-byes. A farewell is necessary before you can meet again. And meeting again, after moments or lifetimes, is certain for those who are friends."_ \- Richard Bach--

Looking out into the sea of stars, Leon wondered just where everyone was now - not just the strangely absent rest of the castle's population, but everyone he had met during the last nine years - those who had warmed his bed and those who had vanished to the darkness. Some were in his heart as friends and others were little more than fading thoughts.

Yet he couldn't begrudge anyone the happiness they would hopefully find, back where they belonged. Certainly memories of him would fade from their minds, knowing only that once upon a time... It would all become like a faerie tale.

Leon let a slight smile cross his face as he thought of the young, curious Keyblade Master he had spent more than a bit of time with, wondering if perhaps now Sora was finding out just what made his heart so strong.

Somehow he knew that through some glaring glitch in the megaverse, they would all meet again, that never had something so great been so permanently defeated.

Would Sora take such a role as teacher, Leon wondered. Would Sora take another under his wings, catering to whims and joyful enthusiasm? Would Sora so willingly rain down punishment while training, or would he be kind, offering a hand back up?

Would Sora find refuge from the lingering darkness and not act on lust?

Leon looked out into the sea of stars, leaning hard against the railing now, wondering if he could see the answer.


End file.
